The Night's not over yet
by Paper pens and ink
Summary: After what went down on the rooftop between Selina and Bruce (episode 5 season 3), Selina tries to figure out where she stands but a certain someone won't let her out of his sight for too long..


**This takes place after episode 5 of season three where Bruce declared his feelings for Selina, and after sharing a kiss, she left. Enjoy**

It's funny how fast things can crumble. After all she's been through and all all the people she's pushed away, somehow he was able to see past her tough exterior. With him, she wasn't Cat, the agile street thief that could pick through any lock and could rob a rich sucker blind. She was Selina and no matter how much she hates to admit it, on the inside she was soft and he had his way to make this side of her manifest itself. For years she'd work on building herself into this ruthless alley cat, and the thought of him just slipping into her life and stripping her of the mask she hides under frustrated her even more.

She's strong in more ways then one, and always has a way to get herself out of the spiderweb of crap she's created, and yet nothing could prepare her for this.

"I like you. As more then a friend..." The words danced in her mind threatening to make her go insane. How can someone like him even consider that? More importantly why did she? She had no idea what to say to him so it was only natural for her to lock her feeling up as usual. But she couldn't help herself. She thought a kiss would be enough but the craving just grew stronger. One only he could satisfy.

She left the party early to avoid bumping into Bruce after went down on the roof, but he was still there, in her mind. She needed a quiet place to think and clear her head of his image so she headed to the bird cage her "barbecued friend" used to own. It wasn't the best idea considering the fact it only reminded her of how lonely she was. She lost her only two friends and now she's too confused to even face Bruce. She was more then lonely. She was vulnerable.

She opened the cage and threw some crumbs to the feathered fellas, and sat down. She tried to trace her goggles with the tips of her fingers only to remember she wasn't in her usual getup. Questions flooded her mind but being herself she refused to answer then truthfully. She never had the time for an actual boyfriend; survival seemed to take up most of her time, besides, guys didn't seem to be drawn to "gutter trash" anyways. But Bruce intrigued her somehow. He was so different yet so-

"Selina..?" His voice echoed in the narrow alleys below them. She was so caught in her thoughts she didn't hear the metal screeching of Bruce's not so quiet ladder climbing.

She jumped to her feet trying to hide her relief. Being the shy little billionaire boy he is she thought it would take weeks before he built up the courage to talk to her again. Guess she forgot he was growing into a more confidant young man.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" It came out a little harshly but luckily he didn't seem to take it too personally. She got closer to him but the distance between them seemed like far too much.

"I saw you leave the party. I thought you might come here so I.."

"Followed me." She finished. At this point she was on defense and she didn't even know why.

"Came to see you," he concluded, staring right into her eyes which was quite a challenge since the dress was oh so flattering.

"When someone leaves, it probably means they're done talking. It's not an invitation to follow."

"Could be.."

"It's really not."

"That's beside the point. I didn't mean to bother you but I don't regret coming."

"You really seem to have difficulty getting to the point tonight, don't ya?" Her voice was snappy but her eyes were soft and curious, awaiting his next words.

"You don't seem too happy to see me."

"Just looking out for you. If Alfred finds out your alone on the streets he'll throw a fit," she ended the sentence with her signature teasing smile which seemed to loosen them both up.

"I think he's used to it by now. Me coming up here to see you up here that is." He took a step closer closing the space between them. She didn't seem too alarmed by the gesture so he allowed himself to speak:

"About earlier I'm sorry if my words startled you. It wasn't my attention."

"Takes more then that to startle me, kid. Besides I'm surprised you didn't bring a box of chocolates," she teased him, referring to the advice she gave Gordon a while ago.

"I'm not a kid anymore.."

she glances at him from head to toe before responding:

"I can see that but you're not doing much to defend your case. Couldn't even kiss me."

"W-what?!" He blushed, trying not to let it show.

"You can grow as much as you want but it doesn't change the fact that you ain't got the guts to do anything out of your comfort zone."

" That's not true. I just didn't want to do anything you wouldn't like," he responded rather shyly. He knew she was right though. There she was, the girl he dreams about, looking gorgeous under the moonlight, and although he wanted nothing more, he was too scared to kiss her.

"prove it," she dared knowing he wouldn't take the offer.

He stared at her trying to convince himself to place his lips on hers. He could still remember their warmth. Just the thought of it lit up his entire face.

"Whatever" she said in her sharper tone before turning back and heading for the ladder.

Just as she took her fifth step, she felt his hand grab her arm, turning her to face him as he pressed his lips onto hers. She was pleasantly surprised at his sudden courage but she sure wasn't complaining about it. She shut her eyes and tried let him take the lead on this one. She still placed her arm on his neck pulling him closer to show him he could do better than that. The boy was pleased by her reaction so he cupped her face with his right hand and placed the other on her waist. A gust of wind placed one of Selina's curly locks on her forehead and Bruce was more than happy to remove it gently with his thumb, enjoying the feeling between his fingertips. Neither one of them had ever felt this amount of comfort.

They were alone in the most dangerous and cold streets they could think of but they'd never felt safer or warmer. Time stopped and nothing else mattered. It was just them. Bruce and Selina. They were right where they belonged...


End file.
